


but for now we stay so far (til our lonely limbs connect)

by immcrtal



Series: dream of me a little [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Sort of a character study, but ish, really just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: He dreams of a girl in lilac.





	but for now we stay so far (til our lonely limbs connect)

The moment he saw her he knew she was special. And yeah _maybe_ she was stealing his wallet but that didn’t diminish the meaning and the effect her presence, after all these year, had on him.

The weight of his brother’s death and his young age might have clouded his mind from remembering the details of that fateful night on the beach, but her touch, her essence it all feels the same, he _knows_ it’s _her_.

His body knows it’s her, it recognizes her, before his mind _even_ processes or starts analyzing her. Her everything is coursing through his veins, he understands all of this later though.

* * *

As he runs through the graveyard to catch up to her, he feels like the stars are aligning, as if his whole short life has been leading to this, which is, to be honest fucking weird, and sort of disappointing because it’s chasing some girl for his wallet, but when their hands slowly collides he gets why his mind, and the universe were freaking out. 

And then the stars are ripped apart and he’s thrown away from her. His hand leaking darkness, as if a rupture had just opened in the palm of his hand, while hers his full of light.

His mouth runs dry, he’s trying to understand what’s happening, he wants to talk but it’s suddenly too hard. And she beats him to it.

_“Wait are you that kid?”_

His mind is racing with thoughts, memories of the beach, his brother that he can’t fully answer, so he reaches out instead. 

The palm of her hand starts glowing, a bright white, and pure light. She screams, and suddenly she’s gone and he’s left there to pick up, or rather figure out the puzzle pieces.

* * *

As the days go by, he’s left alone with his thoughts, she starts fading away from his mind, never completely though. 

He tell himself that it’s for the best, that this thing is maybe not forever, that he can keep it a secret.

He thinks that he can forget it, with school, his parents, basketball, and Evita, but the darkness and the demons of that night catch up to him.

He goes the man who pulled the trigger, trying out his powers and his limits, but when he goes for the trigger he’s suddenly in the middle of a road with a car coming at full speed towards him.

And when she screams, he’s both relieved and horrified. Relieved because it’s her, horrified at the thought of her getting hurt.

They try to talk it out, but she runs away, leaving him once again, alone to figure out why the universe keeps insisting on them being an ‘us’

* * *

He starts seeking answers as to why he has these powers and why he’s so drawn to her, when he starts feeling too overwhelmed with his darkness and her light.

And he finally finds them. Sort of.

In a tub, full of water and stuff from a local market, he dreams of a girl in lilac;

Young at first he sees her dancing beside death, and tries to shield her, she seems to not hear him or his pleas to be careful. And then suddenly he’s in a dark forest. He hears young Tandy screaming and protesting _‘dad!’_ , he turns his gaze only to find her hitting the walls of a clear plastic room where a man is strapped and getting killed with water. 

He then hears leaves rustling and sees her, as the girl he saw twice before, at the sight of the man getting killed by force, she runs. And he thinks to himself he has to figure how to make her trust him, how to make her face what’s in front of her whether it hurts or not.

So he screams her name, runs behind her, begs for her to understand that running will solve nothing, that if she doesn’t try something so that the man, her father doesn’t die, and when she doesn’t listen the darkness overcomes him. His darkness holds her in place, as she finally stops and raises her hand to reveal a dagger full of light that gets past his darkness. He feels her, her power, her feel, he feels it deeply. As the dream moves forward he finds himself in a church with young Tandy feeding men, with a certain substance that makes them drop to the floor, and then he wakes up, gasping.

He feels their lives get more intertwined, the connection becoming thicker. 

He feels deeply connected to her soul, despite not having spoken to her for more than 3 minutes. He has seen the deepest and most intimate parts of her life. He vows to find her and talk.

* * *

 

When he’s walking through the streets with Evita and see the church, he recognizes it immediately. He crawls through a previously boarded up window, and waits.

When he hears footsteps his heart starts beating wildly. He greets her shocked yet curious and slightly hopeful expressing with  _“We need to talk”_ and she nods.

* * *

As they get to know each other he realizes that they are opposites, quite literally, in almost every sense, though they’re powers, especially his keep bringing him towards her. They understand that their fates are linked even though they have no idea why the universe, the world, roxxon, chose them. But when they decide to try out their shit powers again, he feels the stars align once again, they circle each other and he can feel the tension, the weight of something that’s unresolved between them. As her hand moves towards his cheek, his moves towards her hand, itching to touch her. For a fraction of a second he can feel her, and it feels _real_ , but it’s all over way too quickly. They’re ripped apart and he thinks that the universe cursed them with the sickest of jokes.

* * *

Time flies as they get to know each other more and more but then suddenly stops when he discovers her feelings and relationship with death. They call each other out, call each other names that he’s sure neither of them truly means, and he leaves, angry and miserable.

He doesn’t turn back to see her one last time, because he knows it isn’t the last time, the stars might have drawn back a bit from each other but deep inside, he knows that they’re in something big, something bigger than the both of them. 

He closes his fist, and feels her, they’re connected, their lives are twisted, woven together. And he knows that _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> the pacing sucks i'm so sorry!! but i wrote this in like an hour because they were lacking in fics and i really wanted to write for tyrone, hopefully it's not fucking horrible <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @lindaspark


End file.
